X-Change
by shinsungrin
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 6! Kim Jaejoong, remaja laki-laki yang sedang menjalani kehidupan pubernya se-normal mungkin Yunjae Fanfiction Yaoi Cover Comic newbie, RnR? :)
1. Prolog - Hero

**X-Change**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik "W Change" karya Matsuba Hiro**_

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Suara dengkuran orang orang sudah mulai terdengar mewarnai malam yang sejuk ini. Hujan yang membasahi seluruh penjuru kota Tokyo menyisakan tetes tetes terakhirnya. Memberikan lullaby yang sempurna bagi orang orang yang tengah haus akan buaian alam mimpi untuk menenangkan fikiran.

Waktu hampir menunjukan tengah malam, namun kantuk tidak jua menyerang bocah umur 13 tahun ini. Matanya tertuju pada layar komputer yang masih menyala, kupingnya siaga untuk mendengar sebuah bunyi 'tinung' pelan dan sebuah notifikasi. Menjadi seorang remaja pasti melewati masa puber, dan ini lah yang terjadi pada remaja kecil berambut hitam kita yang tengah sibuk chatting dengan seorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Kemajuan teknologi membuatnya lupa waktu. Alasan mengerjakan tugas pun dijadikan alibi untuk menyempatkan waktu luangnya untuk ber-chatting ria ini.

Chatting merupakan sesuatu yang sangat addictive sehingga sahabat kita ini tidak mampu untuk menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan ini selama sehari. Menemui seseorang yang baru dan mendengarkan ceritanya menyebabkan kesenangan tersendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Dunia cyber sangat memfasilitasi orang orang yang memiliki cerita cerita unik dengan orang orang yang memiliki kelebihan waktu luang untuk saling berkomunikasi tanpa harus takut diketahui identitasnya.

Mata remaja itu berpindah dari layar komputernya menuju jam dinding di kamarnya. Dengan malas ia meregangkan tubuhnya, sudah hampir 4 jam posisi duduknya tidak berpindah dan hal ini mulai membuat dirinya encok. Ia menyadari bahwa kegiatan refreshingnya harus disudahi, masih ada kegiatan lain yang menunggunya esok hari.

**_Hero : Sepertinya sudah larut, aku harus tidur_**

_Artemis : Oke, senang bisa mendengar ceritamu_

Sebuah senyuman tersungging diwajah Hero, berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal di website chatting ini memang membuatnya lebih nyaman daripada harus berbicara dengan orang lain. Karena belum tentu orang lain mengerti akan masalah yang tengah dihadapinya, dan belum tentu orang lain akan mau berteman lagi dengannya setelah mendengar cerita hidupnya yang begitu demikian complicated di usianya yang remaja ini.

_Artemis : Bisakah kita berbicara lagi? I really enjoyed my time with you_

_'Seperti biasa'_ batin Hero, pemuda yang satu ini rupanya sudah tidak asing lagi rupanya. Segera ia mengetikan alamat e-mailnya dan mengirimkannya kepada teman chattingnya selama 4 jam yang lalu itu. Setelah menerima balasan 'thanks', ia mematikan komputernya. Sambil menunggu _booting_ selesai, ia memanjat tempat tidurnya tanpa peduli mematikan monitor yang LEDnya berkedip konstan.

TBC

* * *

a/n

Halooo *bow*

Newbie nih~

Lagi coba coba nulis, keingetan sama salah satu komik yang bagus banget ceritanya, jadi pengen bikin ini versi Yunjae ;)

Alur ceritanya sama tapi ada beberapa tambahan sedikit :) hehehe

Mohon Bantuannya yaa semua ! :D hehehe

Maaf kalo ada typo sama grammarnya yang ngaco, harap maklum karena lagi belajar :p hehehe

-**C****_erita ini merupakan cerita cover dari sebuah komik "W Change" Karya Matsuba Hiro-_**


	2. Chapter 1 - Jaejoong and Morning Habit

**X-Change**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik "W Change" karya Matsuba Hiro**_

* * *

**_Empat Tahun Kemudian__**

Matahari mengintip disela sela gunung Fuji, meniupkan gelombang hangat yang perlahan-lahan turun ke permukaan. Beberapa embun sudah mulai menghilang dari hijaunya dedaunan. Beberapa ayam berkokok merasa terusik dalam tidurnya, sementara para manusia segera terbangun dari lelapnya, kebanyakan karena mendengar suara alarm yang berbunyi dari handphone atau jam waker mereka. Angkutan umum mulai beroperasi, meninggalkan satu halte ke halte lainnya untuk menjemput manusia yang tengah berjuang pagi pagi buta demi mempertahankan sesuap kehidupan. Suara bising panci dan kompor yang menyala juga ikut andil dalam kehidupan pagi hari di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

Seki-Juku, sebuah kota lengang yang dihiasi oleh beberapa rumah antik peninggalan zaman edo dan meiji. Jika kalian merupakan salah satu penggemar arsitektur kuno, kota ini merupakan destinasi yang tepat untuk berlibur. Selain bangunannya yang klasik, ada cerita klasik juga disini. Lebih tepatnya cerita itu bermula dari sebuah rumah kuno milik keluarga Kim.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah celah gorden mengusik pemuda umur 16 tahun yang tengah terjaga itu. Jam waker yang ada dikamarnya tidak berhenti berdering, sukses dicampakkan oleh pemiliknya. Kelopak matanya yang besar pun perlahan membuka, menampilkan sebuah bola mata cokelat besar yang begitu memikat. Dengan malas, ia mengucek matanya dan menguap untuk yang terakhir kali. Meregangkan tubuhnya merupakan hal rutin yang ia kerjakan setelah bangun tidur.

"Se-selamat pagi Tu-Tuan Muda.."

Seketika arwah Tuan Muda kembali ketempatnya semula, dengan frustasi ia membenamkan wajahnya ke tangannya. "UMMAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

"Aw" Suara rintihan terdengar dari ruang keluarga Kim.

"Tahan sebentar!" Ucap seorang pria berkuliat pucat. Dahinya berkerut, tangannya sibuk mengobati luka memar pada tiga orang ajudannya yang kini tengah duduk merintih di ruang keluarga. Pria itu memegangi dahinya yang berkedut, pusing memikirkan kejadian pagi ini, pagi kemarin dan pagi pagi yang akan datang.

"Jangan pernah membangunkanku lagi, ingat itu!" Ancamnya

"Jangan marah begitu Jaejoong-ah, mereka hanya menjalankan tugasnya.." Ucap seorang pria tua yang tengah menyeruput segelas green tea panas diruang makan.

"Kakek mau membuat aku menjadi pembunuh?" Ucap Jaejoong sewot

"Sudah menjadi darahmu.. Keluarga Kim adalah klan Yakuza terhebat di Jepang.." Kakek Jaejoong menjawab dengan santai sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya, "Umma~" Rengeknya. Ia muak membicarakan topik ini dengan kakeknya. Tidak membantu banyak, ibunya hanya memberikan tawa kecil untuknya. _Yeah.. this isn't going to work._

Kim Jaejoong adalah putra satu satunya dari Kim Chanhoo. Semenjak empat tahun terakhir ini, dia memiliki masalah yang cukup pelik dengan tidurnya. Kebiasaan tidur malam dan bangun kesiangan bagi remaja adalah hal yang lumrah. Akan tetapi, hal itu akan menjadi tidak wajar apabila setiap bangun tidur Jaejoong selalu melihat 3 pengawalnya terkapar dikamarnya demi membangunkan dia seorang. Entah apa yang merasuki jiwanya saat itu? Yang jelas Tuan Muda Kim Jaejoong ini tidak suka dan ingin menyudahi ketidak normalan yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Tidak usah khawatir Tuan Muda, kami bisa mengatasinya kok" Ucap salah satu pengawalnya, Ishida.

"Khawatir apanya? Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian mati konyol!" Omel Jaejoong lagi. Ketiga pengawalnya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Meninggal karena membangunkan orang tidur bukanlah hal yang elit untuk menjadi alasan bagi kematian seseorang. Membangunkan Jaejoong menjadi terkesan seperti _membangunkan medusa dari tidurnya._

"Sudahlah yang penting jangan ada yang membiarkan kalian membangunkanku lagi!" Ancam Jaejoong sekali lagi kali pandangan tertuju pada Kakek dan Ibunya. Dua orang keluarganya tidak menggubris sama sekali, menghela nafas, Jaejoong akhirnya melenggang pergi kesekolah.

**.**

**.**

Bis berwarna kuning berhenti tepat di halte milik SMA Tohou. Suara bising mulai terdengar ketika pintu bis bergeser terbuka. Beberapa murid sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya dan beberapa murid lagi sibuk mengatakan terima kasih kepada pak supir yang sudah mengantar mereka pagi ini. Tuan Muda Kim Jaejoong merupakan salah satu penumpang di bis itu, diwajahnya masih tergambar jelas moodnya yang kurang enak pagi ini.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya tak peduli untuk menyapa orang orang di sekitarnya. Bukan karena dia tak mau, melainkan ia tak terbiasa melakukannya. Tumbuh dan hidup dalam lingkungan Yakuza bukanlah sesuatu yang di inginkan Jaejoong. Ia ingin menjadi seorang anak normal yang dapat berpergian kemana pun tanpa harus takut terbunuh dengan keluarga Yakuza lain. Pergaulan Jaejoong sangatlah terbatas, teman terbaiknya selama ini adalah tiga paman yang selalu membangunkannya setiap pagi dan mengantarnya kesekolah selama 10 tahun. Hanya keluarganya dan ajudan keluarganya. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Walaupun keluarga Kim merupakan keluarga Yakuza terbesar di Jepang, hal itu tidak membuat kesepian yang ada dihati Jaejoong hilang begitu saja. Bayangkan saja, dari kecil kau tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat yang sebaya denganmu. Kehidupanmu didominasi oleh om om yang selalu memanggilmu 'Tuan Muda'. Jaejoong ingin lepas dari itu semua, dia ingin menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan normal.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

"Jae-hyung.."

Dua suara dari samping kanan dan kirinya membuat Jaejoong terlonjak dari tautannya. Jaejoong menoleh untuk memandang dua temannya yang kini memandanginya bingung. Ia tersenyum lirih, "Junsu-ah, Yoochun-ah.."

Junsu dan Yoochun adalah satu satunya teman sebaya yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Junsu masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Jaaejoong, ia sepupu Jaejoong dari Kyoto. Kini Junsu memilih tinggal di Seki-Juku karena merasa nyaman setelah berkenalan dengan Jaejoong yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Yoochun sendiri berasal dari keluarga Yakuza seperti Jaejoong pada usianya yang ke 15 tahun, ia bertemu Jaejoong disebuah pertemuan keluarga. Keluarga Yoochun dan keluarga Jaejoong merupakan teman baik, Yoochun sendiri merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Klan Park. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yoochun menerima takdirnya untuk menjadi seorang Yakuza. Sejak kecil ia sudah di bekali latihan latihan ketangkasan. Pada usia 13 tahun Yoochun sudah menjadi seorang yang mahir dalam menggunakan pedang dan bela diri. Kini diusianya yang ke 16 kemampuan berpedang dan bela dirinya sudah hampir menyamai kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh kakek Jaejoong.

"Bermasalah dengan tidurmu lagi?" Tanya Yoochun sambil merapikan rambutnya ke atas agar tidak ketahuan oleh petugas kedisiplinan sekolah.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan,

Junsu menghela nafas. "Sudahlah Jaejoong-hyung, jangan difikirkan"

Tepukan pelan dari Junsu di bahunya sedikit mengusir rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. "Thanks Su" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Yoochun tersenyum sambil menggamit tangan Junsu yang wajahnya kini memerah karena malu. Jaejoong terkejut melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu, ia tertawa.

"Kalian?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagia yang dengan sendirinya keluar dari mulutnya

"Yap!" Mengerti akan kata yang tidak dilanjutkan oleh Jaejoong, Yoochun menjawabnya mantap.

Junsu menyikut bahu Yoochun yang ada disampingnya, "Yah! Park!"

Jaejoong tertawa melihat kedua pasangan yang tengah dilanda asmara itu. _Mungkin hari ini tidak begitu buruk_, batin Jaejoong. Mungkin.

**.**

**.**

Suasana riuh menghiasi ruang kelas 3-B. Walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, masih ada beberapa bangku yang belum terisi oleh pemiliknya. Hampir semua siswa sibuk bergerombol dan mengobrol. Selama tidak ada guru yang mengajar, duduk di meja merupakan hal lumrah bagi anak-anak yang sedang beranjak dewasa ini. Papan tulis pun bebas untuk di coret coret sesuka hati. Untungnya, remaja remaja seusia mereka sudah mengerti akan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang murid. Ketika guru datang maka mereka akan bersikap disiplin seperti biasa.

Bel yang ditunggu datang. Membungkam seluruh obrolan dan menggantikannya dengan suara derakan kursi yang digeser. Semua murid telah duduk ditempatnya. Begitu pula Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang sudah rapi di tempat duduknya. Mulut tidak lagi terbuka, hanya pandangan malas yang tertuju ke papan tulis kosong.

Seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke kelas dengan setelan kemeja dan celana bahan hitam dan putih. Pelajaran pertama di pagi hari ini adalah matematika. Semua sekolah tentunya ingin muridnya lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan meneruskan pendidikannya. Hal ini sepertinya salah satu strategi sekolah Jaejoong dalam menangani murid-murid tahun terakhirnya. Strategi yang cukup bagus.

Dengan adanya aba-aba dari ketua murid, semua murid memberi salam kepada guru yang baru datang. Ritual setiap pagi. Guru matematika itu berdeham, berharap mencuri perhatian dari murid-muridnya yang ada diruangan.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru.." dengan mengucap 'silahkan' pelan seorang pemuda masuk ke kelas Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu terseenyum ramah, menampilkan sederetan gigi putih rata yang dimiliki. Pemuda itu cukup tinggi, Jaejoong menaksir tingginya lebih dari 175cm. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan terlihat kontras dengan seragam putih yang ia kenakan saat ini. "Konichiwa Minna-san!" suaranya yang berat memenuhi ruangan kelas, ia kemudian menunduk. "Namaku Yunho.. Mohon bantuannya!" lanjut pemuda bernama Yunho itu. Ada sesuatu dalam senyuman pemuda ini yang membuat beberapa nafas para gadis di kelasnya itu tertahan.

Jaejoong memandangi pemuda itu, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Berharap ia bisa langsung menebak kepribadian dari laki-laki yang memiliki senyum ramah itu. _Senyumnya ramah? Ya? Senyumnya?_

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Yunho dipersilahkan untuk menuju ke bangkunya. Ia membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari depan kelas. Jaejoong yang masih larut dalam fikirannya, dengan tidak sengaja mengikuti arah kemana pemuda bernama Yunho itu pergi. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu sudut kelas dimana ia merasa ada sebuah aura kuat yang tengah memandanginya. Bibirnya mengembang memberikan senyum dan sebuah kedipan kecil kepada pemuda cantik yang berada disudut itu. Seketika arwah Jaejoong kembali ke Bumi, tertangkap basah sedang memandangi seseorang ia berdeham kecil dan kembali menjaga fokusnya ke depan kelas.

"_Shit!"_ umpat Jaejoong pelan

**.**

**.**

Hari senin merupakan salah satu hari yang sukar di akhiri. Senin dan selasa. Jam terasa berdetak lebih lambat ketika memasuki hari senin dan selasa. Hal sebaliknya terjadi pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Tuhan Maha Adil, mungkin ia telah mengatur waktu pada hari sabtu dan minggu untuk terambil pada hari senin dan selasa. Bel pulang berdering disaat yang tepat ketika kepala anak-anak di kelas 3-B sudah hampir mengepulkan asap.

Jaejoong meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Yoochun. "Ayo pulang.." Ajaknya kepada Yoochun yang tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak. "Hai.." ucap Yunho yang sudah ada dibelakang Jaejoong.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah laku anak baru yang sok kenal itu, Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Apa?"

"Hanya ingin memberikanmu oleh-oleh.. Kebetulan hanya kau dan Yoochun saja yang belum dapat.." Yunho menyodorkan dua buah gantungan handphone berbentuk miniatur Angry Birds.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Yoochun?" tanyanya. Kini pandangannya menuju ke arah Yoochun yang bingung menatap Jaejoong dan kemudian Yunho.

"Ah! Yunho!" Yoochun akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya untuk memeluk Yunho. Jaejoong agak sedikit iritasi melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini. Yoochun memang memiliki penyakit lupa yang cukup akut. Mudah-mudahan saja dia tidak lupa bahwa Junsu adalah pacarnya.

Yunho membalas pelukan dari Yoochun, merasa bahagia karena teman lamanya mengenalinya. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik, tak kusangka kau kembali lagi ke Jepang.. Bagaimana gadis gadis Inggris?" tanya Yoochun sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Yunho tertawa renyah, "Kau tidak akan percaya bila mendengar ceritaku.."

Jaejoong menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka berdua mengobrol seakan dunia milik mereka, padahal jelas jelas disana ada Jaejoong. Ia berdeham.

"oh Yunho, kenalkan ini Jaejoong.. dan Jaejoong kenalkan ini Yunho, dia teman baikku ketika dulu SD" Yoochun akhirnya memperkenalkan kedua temannya itu.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, Jaejoong tidak mau repot repot menggubrisnya. "Kim Jaejoong.." Ucapnya ketus.

Melihat keadaanya yang tidak sesuai rencana, Yunho menarik kembali tangannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Yoochun melempar pandangan tak percaya pada temannya yang satu itu.

"Maaf ya Jaejoong setiap bulan memang selalu seperti ini.." ucap Yoochun mencoba mencairkan suasa. Yunho tertawa, sementara mood Jaejoong semakin rusak.

"Tidak apa.. Aku suka pria cantik yang galak" goda Yunho

Jaejoong melayangkan pandangan -WTH-nya kepada Yunho yang masih terkikik. Bulu kuduknya meremang, ia pun meninggalkan Yunho dan Yoochun yang masih tergelak dikelas.

**TBC**

* * *

A/n

bagaimana?

sekali lagi maaf kalo ada typo typo :) heheh

Thanks for Read and Review *big hug*


	3. Chapter 3 - Hero and Artemis

**X-Change**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik "W Change" karya Matsuba Hiro**_

Salah satu ruangan yang tak pernah mati di rumah keluarga Kim adalah kamar Jaejoong. Bukan merupakan kamar yang luas, namun cukup untuk menampung sebuah rak buku serta sebuah kasur berukuran Queen Size. Bergaya minimalis dengan paduan dua warna hitam dan putih, ditambah asupan listrik dari sebuah saklar dan free internet membuat si empunya betah berlama lama di sana.

Sudah pernah dibahas mengenai ruang lingkup pergaulan Jaejoong yang sempit. Teman terbaiknya, Yoochun dan Junsu, berlatar belakang keluarga yang sama sepertinya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong memiliki satu teman lagi yang setia menemaninya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Ia selalu ada setiap saat Jaejoong membutuhkannya. Menghabiskan waktu dengannya merupakan salah satu agenda Jaejoong setiap harinya. Mau tau siapa dia? Oke dialah si Putih dari S*ny, ya benda itu adalah laptop milik Jaejoong.

Lima tahun sebelumnya dia adalah sebuah komputer pentium 4 yang sengaja dibelikan oleh ibunya agar ia mudah dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan perubahan teknologi begitu cepat _voila!_ Komputer pentium 4 itu pun diet dan berubah menjadi sebuah laptop ber-otak i7 yang kini duduk manis di kasur milik Jaejoong.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Jaejoong mengaktifkan alamat surelnya untuk melihat beberapa notifikasi yang hampir 75%nya diisi oleh iklan. Puas melihat inboxnya, Jaejoong melirik sebuah kotak yang menunjukkan teman temannya yang sedang Online. Tuan Muda kita yang satu ini memang kecanduan Chatting. Baginya Chatting adalah teman yang lama hilang. Awalnya dia memang tidak tertarik dengan perkembangan ilmu komunikasi yang sedemikian pesat. Sampai pada suatu hari Yoochun memperkenalkan trend terbaru yaitu Chatting. Jaejoong dibuatkan alamat e-mail sendiri dan didaftarkan pada beberapa mailing list. Sebagai seorang newbie, Jaejoong tentunya merasa was-was akan menjalin pertemanan didunia maya ini. Mencoba percaya diri setelah dibayang-bayangi oleh keluarga Yakuza lain yang ingin membunuhmu dan semua kerabatmu merupakan hal yang sulit. Apalagi dalam waktu bertahun-tahun. Demi kenyamanan Jaejoong, akhirnya Yoochun memutuskan untuk menyamarkan identitas Jaejoong di jejaring sosial ini.

Sekali dua kali chatting tidak membuat Jaejoong nyaman akan dunia yang baru dikenalnya ini. Bergabung disebuah mailing list juga bukan merupakan peningkatan dalam segi bergaulnya. Jaejoong tidak suka dengan topik topik yang disuguhkan teman teman didunia mayanya ini. Yoochun mengetahui hal tersebut dan menyarankan Jaejoong untuk mengakses salah satu web yang memfasilitasi orang untuk berkirim pesan dengan orang yang tidak dikenali. Website inilah yang tentunya merubah Jaejoong dari makhluk gaptek menjadi manusia yang keranjingan chatting. Jaejoong akhirnya menemukan rutinitas normalnya sebagai seorang remaja.

Jaejoong masih men-scroll tetikusnya untuk mencari orang yang dapat menarik hatinya untuk chatting. Sekarang, Jaejoong tidak terlibat lagi dengan chatting buta. Sekarang ia lebih senang chatting dengan orang-orang yang sudah dikenalnya didunia maya (bukan dunia nyata ya). Pencariannya nihil, tidak ada yang online malam ini. Bahkan Junsu dan Yoochun pun tidak ada.

Ketika niatnya untuk mematikan laptopnya itu semakin bulat. Sebuah bunyi 'Tinung' pelan mengusik telinganya. Ia membuka kembali akun e-mailnya itu, mendapati sebuah notifikasi obrolan. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

_Artemis : Hai Hero.._

Hero. Ya Jaejoong memilih nama itu karena ia merasa akan menjadi seorang Hero atau lebih tepatnya seorang survivor dari keluarga Yakuzanya ini yang dapat hidup normal.

_**Hero : Yah! Kau telat!**_

_Artemis : Maafkan aku, ada urusan keluarga sedikit tadi. How was your day?_

_**Hero : Bad! Then you made it even worst! **___

_Artemis : I'm sorry, Hero. Hey I wanna tell you somethin'. Wanna hear 'bout that?_

_**Hero : Pretty Sure! ;D**_

Artemis, susah ditebak apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Jaejoong pun tidak berusaha untuk mengajaknya kopi darat. Artemis adalah orang yang sangat pandai bercerita dan memberikan nasihat kepada Jaejoong. Obrolannya dengan Artemis terkadang memakai bahasa inggris, walaupun Artemis sering bilang dia bisa bahasa Jepang tapi Jaejoong tetap merasa tidak enak apabila menggunakan bahasa yang tidak begitu diketahui Artemis. Namanya juga WWW (World Wide Web) semua orang dari belahan bumi manapun dapat mengaksesnya.

_Artemis : Sekarang aku ada di Jepang :D _

_**Hero : Benarkah? Wah aku harus berhati hati :p**_

_Artemis : You really are mean _

_**Hero : Just kidding sweety.. Kok tiba-tiba?**_

_Artemis : Ayahku ada urusan di Jepang. Walaupun cuma sebentar_

_**Hero : Jangan mencariku ya :p hehe**_

_Artemis : Mana mungkin aku mencarimu :p_

_**Hero : SO MEAN! **___

_Artemis : hehehe :p_

_Artemis : Hero, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku_

_**Hero : Weh weh.. Kau ini mau cari jodoh ya ke Jepang? :p**_

_Artemis : _

_**Hero : Hehehe.. baiklah lanjutkan :p**_

.

.

Pagi datang begitu diam dan cepat, layaknya sebuah penyakit mematikan yang menjangkit tubuh. Jaejoong terbangun dengan lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya. Kurang tidur merupakan salah satu masalah yang dihadapi Jaejoong dalam menjalani kehidupan pubernya ini. Chatting bersama Artemis benar-benar membunuh waktu. Kini Jaejoong harus merasakan keindahan tidur 3 jam untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Pagi yang diharapkan Jaejoong masih tak kunjung tiba. Alam bawah sadarnya makin tidak terkontrol. Jaejoong terbangun dengan kondisi berdiri dan memegang lampu meja yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya, siap menghantamkan benda itu ke Fuuma, salah satu ajudan yang membangunkannya tidur. Hal yang benar-benar buruk.

Setelah mengobati luka-luka ajudannya dan sedikit mengomel pada siapapun yang ada dirumahnya, Jaejoong berjalan menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Fikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi. Andai saja ia tahu, siapa yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya ini. Jaejoong ingin sekali berkomunikasi dengan'nya'. Bukan untuk menyuruhnya berhenti dalam melindungi dirinya, setidaknya untuk membuat kesepakatan bahwa 'dia' tidak boleh melukai orang lain lagi.

"Pagi Jae"

"Pagi Chun" Jawab Jaejoong lesu.

"Pagi Hyung"

"Pagi Su-" Kali ini Jaejoong menoleh ke Junsu dan memeluknya sebelum berjalan kembali.

"Pagi Jaejoongie"

"Pagi Yun-BWOH! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk bebas menyapaku?!" Karena terbiasa dengan auto-reply Jaejoong kadang memiliki daya reflek yang lambat untuk mengenali orang yang menyapanya, termasuk kali ini Yunho.

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi dongkol milik Jaejoong. Bibir semerah Cherry yang mengerucut itu merupakan sarapan pagi yang luar biasa mengenyangkan bagi Yunho.

.

.

Keheningan merupakan hal yang biasa dijumpai dalam lingkungan sekolah. Apalagi jika pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Namun, salah satu ruangan disekolah Jaejoong ini merupakan ruangan terbising yang pernah ada dan ajaibnya lagi tak ada seorang pun yang keberatan karenanya. Hampir setiap hari selama delapan jam ruangan ini selalu dipenuhi suara-suara disetiap sudut ruangannya. Tiada hari tanpa kegaduhan. Sudah bisa menebak ruang apa itu? Jawabannya adalah ruang kesenian.

Ruangan itu beralaskan marmer krem yang sangat serasi dengan interior ruangannya yang berwarna cokelat. Empat pasang AC terpasang rapi disebelah barat dan timur ruangan, cukup untuk mendinginkan kotak berukuran 150 meter persegi itu. Separuh dinding ruangan dihiasi dengan sebuah kaca besar dan panjang. Kursi-kursi lipat serta alat menaruh partitur tersusun rapi di belakang. Jaejoong menghela nafas, pandangannya beralih pada piano besar hitam yang terletak di sudut depan sebelah kanan ruangan. Jaejoong suka memainkan alat musik terutama piano. Musik adalah belahan hidupnya, _Oase_ yang menghapus _dahaga pergaulan_ sehingga ia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi seorang yang _easy going _dan _supel._

Terdengar sebuah tepukan pendek, seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berjalan menuju depan kelas. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia telah memiliki umur yang cukup matang. Setelan kemeja biru pendek dengan celana bahan panjangnya serasi dengan rambutnya yang sengaja di ikat tinggi. Guru kesenian ini bernama Choi Kang Hee, dia memang bukan dari Jepang. SMA Tohou sengaja mengimpor guru ini dari Korea untuk memaksimalkan pelajaran kesenian.

"Buat sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari 2 orang! Kita akan mempersiapkan festival sekolah.." Ucap Mrs. Kang Hee tegas.

Seperti yang telah di instruksikan, kelas 3-B langsung menghambur membentuk sebuah kelompok. Beruntung sekali guru yang satu ini tidak memaksakan kehendak untuk memasangkan kelompok. Jaejoong masih celingak celinguk mencari Yoochun yang hilang dari _orbit_nya. Layaknya magnet yang menemukan kutub yang berbeda, Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Yoochun begitu melihat batang hidungnya. Yoochun sendiri sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sekelompok dengan Jaejoong.

"Oke! Sudah dibuat kelompok? Saya mau dalam 1 jam ini kalian membuat sebuah pertunjukkan musik!"

Beberapa murid ada yang mengumpat dalam bisiknya. Desas desus mulai terdengar dari anak anak yang mulai menggerutu dan mengoceh. Jaejoong menghela nafas, selalu seperti ini setiap tahunnya. Padahal Jaejoong sedikit berharap bahwa di tahun terakhirnya ini tidak ada pelajaran yang merepotkannya.

"Durasi 10 menit, musikalisasi puisi diperbolehkan.. Silahkan pakai alat musik yang tersedia di ruangan ini, ada pertanyaan?" tanya Mrs. Kang Hee

Sebuah tangan mengacung di udara, kali ini yang bertanya adalah Hana. "Aspek penilaiannya bagaimana miss?"

"Tidak banyak berubah Kreatifitas dan Aransemen, Saya tidak peduli suara atau permainan musik kalian bagus atau tidak, jika memang kalian bisa mengemas pertunjukkan singkat ini menjadi pertunjukkan yang apik dan menarik"

Mrs Kang Hee merupakan salah satu guru yang baik dalam memberikan nilai. Tugasnya memang seringkali ada yang 'unik', tetapi memang dia tipikal guru yang memberikan nilai positif apabila muridnya sudah mau berusaha.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Mrs Kang Hee memastikan "_Okay Class! _Kalian bisa mulai!"

Aba-aba dari Mrs Kang Hee membuat anak anak kelas 3-B bergerak dan mulai berdiskusi mengenai konsep dari pertunjukkan yang akan mereka buat. Beberapa anak merencanakan untuk menambah koreografi sederhana dalam pementasan mereka, hal ini terlihat ketika mereka mulai bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil menyanyikan lagu. Sisanya sibuk mencari alat musik yang akan mereka gunakan dalam pertunjukkan musik sederhana itu. Jaejoong dan Yoochun menghela nafas, mereka tidak terlalu excited dalam pertunjukkan ini. Hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap tahun, dan di tahun terakhirnya mereka harus mengulang kembali dengan konsep yang baru tentu saja.

"Kita mau buat apa nih?" tanya Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yoochun yang sama _clueless_nya. Yoochun hanya mengangkat bahu, ia kemudian mengamati rak rak buku yang berisi partitur lagu. Jaejoong yang mengikutinya kini sudah membolak balik sebuah buku mencari lagu apa yang kira kira cocok untuk di nyanyikan mereka berdua.

"Color Melody and Harmony?" tanya Yoochun

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Salah satu dari kita harus main alat musik.."

"Gitar atau piano?"

Jaejoong berfikir sebentar, "Piano" Jawabnya mantap

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbayang konsepnya?"

"Sedikit.. Bagaimana kalau seperti ini..


	4. Chapter 4 - Jaejoong and His Art

**X-Change**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik "W Change" karya Matsuba Hiro**_

Pertunjukkan berjalan halus, semua siswa kelas 3-B menunjukkan kreatifitasnya dengan baik. Kebanyakan dari mereka berduet dengan pembagian suara yang cukup bagus, dan sebagian lagi menyanyi dengan iringan acapella sederhana namun menarik. Hal ini biasanya terjadi pada murid perempuan. Sedangkan murid laki-laki dominan memberikan pertunjukkan akustik, seperti depapepe. Yunho adalah salah satu murid laki-laki pertama yang memberikan pertunjukkan dengan memainkan piano. Pasangan duetnya kali ini adalah Tiffany.

Alunan piano Girls Meet Love serasi dengan suara Tiffany yang tinggi. Yunho berperan ganda sebagai pianist dan sesekali membantu Tiffany dalam bernyanyi. Walaupun Yunho hanya bernyanyi beberapa bait dari lagu. Namun, hal itu lah yang membuat manis pertunjukkan mereka tunjukkan. Laksana gula yang larut dalam air, perasaan putus asa dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dapat disatukan dengan apik oleh duet maut ini.

Jaejoong terkesima akan pertunjukkan Yunho dan Tiffany, sementara beberapa temannya sibuk bersorai memberikan apresiasi mereka. Entah kenapa ada perasaan gugup yang hinggap di hatinya. Ia pun menoleh kepada Yoochun, berharap dia akan sedikit mendapat kekuatan. Ternyata ekspresi Yoochun pun tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Hal akan menjadi semakin sulit jika kau gugup.

Setelah pertunjukkan Yunho, ada lagi beberapa murid kelas 3-B. Beruntunglah Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang diberi kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri pasca pasangan Yunho dan Tiffany maju. Ketika namanya dan Yoochun di panggil, Jaejoong berjalan dengan mantap menuju ke stage. Jaejoong berjalan ke arah piano besar yang sudah menantinya di sayap kanan panggung. Yoochun mengikutinya berjalan ke arah piano. Mereka berdua pun duduk bersamaan di depan piano itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, dentingan suara piano menggema keseluruh penjuru ruang kesenian. Mengisi udara dengan alunan melodi "_River Flow In You_" yang tengah dimainkan Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

Alunan nada berganti menjadi lebih soft, Jaejoong berdeham kecil dan kemudian bernyanyi.

_**The loneliness of nights alone**_

_**The search for strenght to carry on**_

_**My every hope has seemed to die**_

_**My eyes had no more tears to cry (JJ)**_

_**Then like the sun shining up above**_

_**You surrounded me with your endless love**_

_**Cause all the things I couldn't see**_

_**and now so clear to me (YC)**_

_**You are my everything (You are my everything)**_

_**Nothing your love won't bring (Nothing your love won't bring)**_

_**My life is yours alone (alone)**_

_**The only love I've never known**_

_**Your spirit pulls me through**_

_**When nothing else will do**_

_**Every night I pray (I pray)**_

_**On bended knee (On My knee)**_

_**That you will always be**_

_**My everything**_

_**Be My everything~**_

_**My Everything _ Yoochun & Jaejoong**_

Dengan sentuhan beberapa not terakhir, Jaejoong dan Yoochun mengakhiri lagunya. Jaejoong berdiri dari kursi pianonya di ikuti Yoochun. Perasaan gugup menghinggapinya. Suasana di dalam ruang kesenian itu terlalu sepi. Tidak ada apresiasi dari siswa sama sekali. Jaejoong kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yoochun, wajahnya cemas. Fikirannya larut dalam pertunjukkan yang baru saja selesai ia mainkan. _Begitu buruknya kah?_ Jaejoong menyadari bahwa ada beberapa nada yang salah ketika ia memainkan piano. Ia bukan profesional yang sudah mahir dalam bernyanyi sambil bermain piano.

Jaejoong menunduk, tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa dan sudah pasrah akan nilai akhir yang diberikan oleh Mrs. Kang Hee. Seakan tahu perasaan Jaejoong, Yoochun kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Dengan aba-aba dari Yoochun, mereka memberikan salam terakhir sebelum mereka keluar dari panggung. Sebuah tepukan terdengar dari sudut sebelah kiri panggung. Jaejoong menegakkan dirinya kembali, matanya beralih kepada sesosok pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri sambil memberikan apresiasinya kepada mereka berdua. _Yunho _batin Jaejoong, sebuah senyum mengembang dari bibir merahnya. Suasana riuh pun menggantikan kebisuan yang sempat melanda ruang kesenian beberapa detik lalu.

.

.

Ujian akhir pelajaran kesenian memang menyita energi dan fikiran Jaejoong untuk sesaat. Hal ini menandakan bahwa musim ujian bagi Jaejoong akan dimulai. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong mual. Cuaca yang panas pun tidak membantu sama sekali. Jaejoong menghenyakkan diri di sandaran kursinya.

"Lapar~" Keluh Jaejoong ketika perutnya mulai mengeluarkan suara suara gaib yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya.

Sesuatu yang dingin mengenai pipinya, menegakkan Jaejoong yang tengah bersandar di singgasananya. Jaejoong melemparkan pandangan terganggunya pada orang yang kini mengambil kursi didepannya itu. Senyuman kemenangan terhias pada wajah kecilnya, dan hal itu sangat mengganggu Jaejoong. Hanya satu orang yang dapat menjungkirbalikkan mood yang dimiliki oleh Kim Jaejoong, _yap _tentu saja Jung Yunho.

"Untukmu.." Ucap Yunho seraya menaruh sekotak susu cokelat di meja Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memperhatikan kotak susu itu dengan seksama. Kotak dingin itu sesungguhnya telah menggoda indera pengecapnya. "Pasti ada apa-apanya.." Ucap Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya, "Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau..", Ia kemudian mengambil kotak susu yang ada di depan Jaejoong itu. Ketika hendak beranjak pergi, Yunho merasa sebuah tangan memegangnya erat.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau" Jaejoong bergumam pelan. Ekspresi malu-malu tergambar kontras di wajahnya yang rupawan.

Yunho menatap pria cantik didepannya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali duduk dan melepaskan sekotak susu dari genggamannya. Jaejoong pun mengambil langkah cepat untuk segera meminum susu cokelat dingin itu.

"Ha~ Segarnya~"

Jaejoong sangat ekspresif, ia tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan dirinya ketika ia sedang melakukan sesuatu. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil polos membuat Yunho terbahak.

"Yah!" Sungut Jaejoong.

"Bukan salahku jika kau terlalu imut"

Yunho benar-benar tidak memikirkan efek jangka panjang dari perkataannya yang _careless _itu. Kejujuran terkadang datang disaat yang tepat, termasuk saat ini. Seketika panas dunia pindah ke kedua belah sisi Jaejoong. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho, wajahnya bersemu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Bukan senang, dan sama sekali tidak terganggu. Hanya.. _aneh_

"Ah Jaejoongie, Mrs Kang Hee menyuruhmu menemuinya" Ucap Yunho mencoba membuka pembicarannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melenggang pergi dari singgasananya untuk menemui Mrs Kang Hee di ruang guru. Sosok Yunho mengikuti dibelakangnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, "Apa lagi sekarang?"

Yunho yang ketahuan mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk mengikuti Jaejoong. Hanya saja, Yunho tidak mau mati bosan dikelas karena tak ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol. "Mengawalmu?" Ucap Yunho asal.

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pernyataan Yunho cukup 'logis' untuk diterima ditelinganya. Ia meneruskan perjalanannya dan meninggalkan sosok Yunho yang tetap mengikutinya.

"Permainan piano yang bagus" Puji Yunho yang sekarang sudah berjalan sejajar dengan Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih atas sanjungannya"

"Walaupun tadi ada beberapa nada yang _miss_"

Jaejoong berhenti. Kini ia melemparkan pandangan tidak percayanya ke pemuda bermata gelap itu. "Kau mendengarnya?"

Yunho yang kaget akan perubahan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu sempat terhenti sesaat. "Y-yeah" Ucap Yunho yang kini menggosok belakang lehernya. "Tapi _overall_ semuanya bagus kok.. aku salut padamu" Tambah Yunho sebelum ekspresi Jaejoong berubah menjadi _gloomy_.

Jaejoong hanya dapat mengulum senyum. Pujian dari Yunho terasa cukup. Mengingat dia lah orang yang pertama kali memberikan _applause_ atas penampilan Jaejoong. Membuat hal itu lebih dari cukup.


	5. Chapter 5 : Bad Day

**X-Change**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik "W Change" karya Matsuba Hiro**_

Informasi yang di sampaikan oleh Mrs Kang Hee seperti pisau bermata dua. Bagus dan buruk. Berita bagusnya adalah Jaejoong dan Yoochun memperoleh nilai tertinggi untuk pertunjukkan seni mereka. Oleh karena itu, Mrs. Kang Hee telah memutuskan untuk menjadikan dia dan Yunho, wakil kelas 3 untuk festival sekolah yang akan diadakan 1 bulan lagi. Hal ini merupakan berita buruk bagi Jaejoong tentunya.

Mereka akan melakukan latihan rutin 3 kali seminggu setelah pulang sekolah dan seminggu sebelum festival sekolah dimulai, latihan akan diadakan setiap hari. _For God Sake!_ Lima belas hari menghabiskan waktu bersama Jung Yunho membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri. Cepat atau lambat orang itu akan membuatnya gila dengan sifatnya yang tidak bisa diam. "Jaejoongie fighting!" hibur Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melenggang pulang.

.

.

Derak pintu rumah keluarga Kim yang di geser, menyebabkan semua pasang mata tergelitik untuk menilik siapa orang yang baru saja masuk ke kediaman itu. Sebuah kalimat 'Aku Pulang!' terdengar tak lama setelahnya. Semua anggota keluarga tersenyum melihat sesosok pemuda bersuara serak berjalan menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan. "Selamat Malam Tuan Muda Jaejoong" ucap trio paman yang biasa membangunkan Jaejoong bangun itu. Terlihat beberapa perban masih membalut di wajah mereka. Sebagai seorang manusia, mereka memiliki daya sembuh yang cepat. Jaejoong terkadang penasaran, jangan jangan mereka telah meminum ramuan tertentu sehingga daya regenerasi mereka cepat. Atau jangan jangan mereka bertiga sebenarnya sudah hidup ribuan tahun, abadi dan tidak akan mati. Jaejoong menggeleng kepalanya, berusaha mengusir imajinasinya yang terlalu liar itu.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu dari deklarasi Mrs Kang Hee, Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan dua latihan _useless_nya bersama Yunho. Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya. Secara otomatis tangannya meraih sebuah guling dan memeluknya. Fikirannya pergi pada latihannya setelah pulang sekolah tadi. Yunho memang pianist yang handal, namun selera musik mereka sangat berbeda. Antara bumi dan langit. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, sampai sekarang pun belum ada lagu yang benar benar mereka pilih untuk pertunjukan.

Salah satu obat penawar rasa lelah untuk Jaejoong saat ini adalah chatting. Jaejoong kemudian membalikkan posisi tidurnya. Setelah menyamankan diri dalam posisi telungkup, kedua tangan Jaejoong bergegas membuka dan menyalakan laptop kesayangannya itu. Sambil menunggu _booting _selesai Jaejoong mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada guling yang ada dibawah badannya. Bukan dirumah namanya kalau internet tidak ter_connect_ secara otomatis. Baru beberapa menit hidup saja, sudah ada 5 notifikasi obrolan untuk Jaejoong. Lima notifikasi itu terdiri dari beberapa obrolan sampah Yoochun dan Junsu, serta grup mereka bertiga, ditambah _spam_ dari kelas 3-B, serta yang terakhir dari Artemis.

_**Artemis : "Hey Hero, where have you been?"**_

_Hero : "Why? Do you miss me already, Arty?"_

_**Artemis : "-_-"**_

_Hero : "ROFL"_

_Hero : "Mungkin aku akan jarang membuka akun ini"_

_**Artemis : "Kenapa?"**_

_Hero : "Akhir akhir ini aku agak sibuk"_

_**Artemis : "Me too **____**"**_

_Hero : "Arty, what's your opinion if you met a stubborn classmate?"_

_**Artemis : "Pardon?"**_

_Hero : "Orang ini selalu berseberangan denganku, tapi aku harus bekerja sama dengannya"_

_**Artemis : "Menyebalkan ya?"**_

_Hero : "As hell"_

_**Artemis : "ROFL"**_

_**Artemis : "Well, just punch him/her in their face"**_

_Hero : "-_-"_

_**Artemis : "Like Yin and Yang, people have their good and bad side"**_

_**Artemis : "You must open your mind, Hero. Maybe it's his/her way to catch your attention"**_

Jaejoong berfikir sebentar menyimak pernyataan yang di lontarkan oleh Artemis. Temannya yang satu ini sepertinya memiliki bakat untuk bijak. Walaupun segala nasihat yang diberikan oleh Artemis tidak sepenuhnya membela Jaejoong. Namun, hal itu membuat Jaejoong berfikir dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa buruk adalah jika kita hanya memandang suatu permasalah dari satu sudut pandang saja. Fikiran manusia merupakan salah satu hal yang pantas untuk dikaji dari setiap sudut, dari sanalah kita memperoleh sebuah perbedaan dan menyadari bahwa hal itu bukanlah akar dari sebuah perselisihan. Perbedaan hadir agar kita saling memahami satu sama lain.

_Hero : "Thx Arty, maybe I will punch him in his face :p"_

_**Artemis : "So he is a he? That's good idea :D"**_

_**Artemis : "Btw, since we were in the same country, why we don't share our number?"**_

Jaejoong menghela nafas, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Memiliki teman chatting yang baik seperti Artemis memang menyenangkan, apalagi jika dia ada didunia nyata dan benar-benar memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti remaja normal seperti yang lain. Namun, setelah Jaejoong menceritakan segalanya, maksudku **SEGALANYA,** ada fikiran tak nyaman yang menghinggapi hatinya. Bagaimana jika Artemis bukanlah orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia? Bagaimana jika suatu saat mereka bertemu dan semua rahasia Jaejoong disebarkan? Atau jangan jangan Artemis adalah seorang tante tante mesum yang kurang kasih sayang? Dilihat dari bahasanya yang bijak, bisa saja dia memang sudah memiliki umur. Jaejoong menggeleng, terlalu banyak kemungkinan buruk jika kepribadiannya terungkap.

_**Artemis : "Jika kau tidak mau, aku mengerti **____**"**_

_Hero : "__"_

_Hero : "Give me your number, Arty"_

.

.

Suara derap kaki menghiasi suasana pagi yang sendu itu. Cuaca dingin pagi terasa menusuk di gedung serba putih itu. Lampu hijau bertuliskan UGD berkedip menyala. Seorang pemuda berwajah tirus pucat menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi hijau yang ada di samping ruangan itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ekspresi wajahnya menegang menggambarkan sebuah perasaan tak enak berbaur menjadi satu. Dengan gemas ia menangkupkan wajah ditangannya. Suara menggeram dan mengutuk mulai terdengar dari lisan pemuda cantik tersebut. Dialah Kim Jaejoong yang kini dirundung kecemasan akan efek kejadian hari ini.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya dan seorang kakek tua berjenggot berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Mrs. Kim memeluk anaknya yang tengah depresi itu. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia melihat anaknya begitu rapuh dan tenggelam dalam kekalutan. Kejadian pagi ini adalah pemicunya. Seperti biasa pagi ini, pengikut dari keluarga Yakuza Kim memaksa untuk tetap membangunkan Tuan Muda Kim Jaejoong.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja Jaejoong, berdoalah" Ucap Mrs. Kim, jemarinya lembut mengusap kepala anaknya yang tengah tertunduk.

"Kenapa? Kenapa salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang mencegahnya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menahan nada suaranya agar tidak membentak kedua orang tua yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Kejadian pagi ini sungguh tidak begitu baik. Salah satu yang terparah mungkin. Fujiwara, seorang pemuda berumur 21 tahun bersikeras untuk menggantikan tugas ayahnya membangunkan Tuan Muda Kim Jaejoong. Keluarga ini memang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Kim, membantu keluarga Kim merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagi keluarga mereka. Namun, Fujiwara junior belum memiliki latihan fisik yang cukup untuk mengemban tugas ayahnya ini. Alhasil, tubuhnya tak kuat menahan segala pukulan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong selama ia tak sadarkan diri. Ketika Jaejoong membuka mata, pemuda itu tengah sekarat di genggamannya. Dengan panik Jaejoong menggotong tubuh pemuda itu ke mobil keluarganya dan disinilah Jaejoong terduduk bersama keluarganya yang beberapa detik kemudian menyusulnya disebuah rumah sakit tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Tak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim memang sudah melarang semua pengikut keluarga Kim agar tidak mengintervensi anaknya ketika sedang tidur. Namun, mereka memang melakukannya dengan kesadaran sendiri, walaupun sudah dilarang, mereka akan tetap diam diam membangunkan Jaejoong agar semua anggota keluarga Kim bisa tetap sarapan bersama disetiap paginya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap kesekolah" Kakek Jaejoong pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

Jaejoong memandangi kakeknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Di keadaan seperti ini kakek masih memikirkan aku untuk kesekolah?! Apa kakek gila?! Aku penyebab kekacauan ini, aku bertanggung jawab atas ini semua, kek!"

"Sebagai seorang pewaris Klan-"

"Apakah di kepala kakek hanya tersisa tentang nasib Klan?! Aku muak kek! Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi penerus Klan busuk ini, dan sekali aku mengatakan tidak, selamanya akan TIDAK!"

Tak tahan mendengar omongan kakeknya, Jaejoong melangkah pergi menjauhi pria tua itu. Ia benar-benar tidak habis fikir, pendidikan memang hal yang penting baginya. Namun, hal itu tidak akan menjadikannya seorang pengecut untuk bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpanya pagi ini. Dengan gusar ia melangkahkan kaki ke mobilnya, dia butuh udara segar untuk menyegarkan fikirannya.

.

.

Saat ini pukul 8.30 pagi, matahari dengan gagah berdiri untuk membagikan vitamin K-nya dengan gratis. Semua orang tahu vitamin K baik untuk kesehatan, namun jika berlama-lama di tengah matahari bukanlah hal yang bagus. Awalnya mungkin akan terasa hangat, tapi lama kelamaan akan menjadi panas dan membuat kau tidak nyaman berdiri ditempat. Apalagi jika tempatnya itu adalah halaman depan sekolah SMA Tohou yang tidak tertutupi bangunan sama sekali. Tuan Muda Kim Jaejoong tengah menempuh detensinya karena telat pagi ini.

Setelah mengendarai mobil dari Rumah Sakit, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi kesekolah. Ia berfikir bahwa jika ia tidak kesekolah mungkin pengorbanan anak paman itu akan menjadi sia-sia. Sebenarnya sih sudah sia-sia karena Jaejoong telat masuk sekolah dan kini tengah dihukum. Live report dari ibunya terus dilakukan dari rumah sakit, kondisi anak paman yang dipukulnya sudah stabil tapi belum menunjukkan tanda tanda kesembuhan.

Jaejoong menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang ada di dahinya. Gumaman Wakasek kesiswaan terasa seperti dengung lebah baginya. Fikirannya tenggelam pada kejadian tadi pagi. Percakapan dengan kakeknya terus berulang dikepalanya bagaikan kaset kusut. Benar-benar tidak membantu. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa kakeknya menang dalam menyuruhnya untuk sekolah hari ini. Sekolah adalah salah satu bentuk apresiasi Jaejoong terhadap pengorbanan keluarga Fujiwara baginya. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini sungguh panas, sampai ia pun tak menyadari rasa sakit perlahan menghinggapi kepalanya. Entah sudah berapa lama Jaejoong dijemur disana?

Suara bel jam 10 menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari deraan panas dunia. Segera ia berlari ke kelasnya untuk menetralisir badannya yang panas tidak karuan. Wajah Jaejoong yang dulu pucat kini merah padam, bibir semerah cherrynya tidaklah lagi ranum merah menggoda. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi sampai merembes ke baju bagian belakang Jaejoong, menimbulkan bercak basah dari punggungnya. Hukuman ini membuat paradigma Jaejoong akan terlambat berubah. _Lebih baik tidak masuk sekolah sama sekali daripada terlambat._

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu terakhir pelajaran di ruang kesehatan. _Praise the lord!_ Untung saja wajahku yang pucat ini berguna disaat seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengganti posisi tidurku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan di tempat seperti ini, hanya saja aku sedang tidak _mood _untuk melakukan apapun.

Mencoba mengusir penat, aku pun membuka handphone untuk iseng membuka inbox yang hampir 75% isinya adalah teman dan keluargaku. Aku membuka ulang sms Junsu tadi pagi. Hari ini dia dan Yoochun tidak bisa berangkat kesekolah karena ingin meliburkan diri bersama. Kepalaku rasanya tiba-tiba pusing, aku memijatnya pelan, masih tidak habis fikir dengan alasan 'logis' yang diberikan Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka tidak masuk sekolah karena bosan? _Oh my God!_

'_Artemis'_

Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk tiba di sebuah nama kontak yang tersimpan di nomor handphoneku. Disaat seperti ini rasanya aku butuh seorang pasangan. Artemis teman chatting yang menemaniku selama 5 tahun ini. Sosok bijaksana dan menyenangkan itu satu satunya orang yang dapat membuatku lupa akan masalah yang menimpaku.

Menurut informasi dari salah satu search engine terpopuler di dunia. Artemis merupakan salah satu dewi dalam mitologi Yunani. Dewi perburuan ini merupakan titisan Zeus dan kembaran Apollo. Sebagai dewi perburuan ia sering digambarkan dengan membawa busur dan anak panah. Terkadang aku sering mengkhayalkan secantik apakah dia di dunia ini. Akankah aku terkena panah cintanya jika aku mengetahui pribadinya?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku agar segera kembali ke dunia, sejak kapan aku menjadi melankolis seperti ini? sadar Kim Jaejoong! Bagaimana kalau dia adalah seorang nenek-nenek sadomasochist yang merindukan belaian seorang perjaka seperti ku? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. _Okay!_ Sudahi mengkhayalnya. Aku tidak akan menghubungi artemis apapun yang terjadi, terlalu banyak resiko.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, membuyarkan aku dalam lamunan akan misteri seorang Artemis. Bangun dari ranjang pesakitan, aku melakukan peregangan sedikit agar otot-otot ini tidak terlalu tegang. Perasaanku mungkin sudah sedikit membaik. Dengan gontai aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu. Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan dan hal itu adalah bertemu dan bekerja sama dengan si Bastard Jung Yunho.

END OF POV

.

.

Jaejoong telah mengambil tasnya dan mendapati Yunho telah raib dari kursi yang biasa ia singgahi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk langsung ke ruang kesenian, _mungkin saja Yunho sudah ada disana_ fikirnya. Sesampainya diruang kesenian, Jaejoong disambut dengan bau debu ruang kesenian yang biasa. Semuanya tampak lengang dan damai kecuali satu figur yang tengah terduduk disamping piano. Dengan kaki terlipat dan tangan terdekap didepan dadanya, Mrs. Kang Hee memberikan pandangan yang sanggup membuat Jaejoong menyesal membuka pintu ruang kesenian beberapa menit lalu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sebelum kemudian ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi dari pintu ruang kesenian. Mrs. Kang Hee berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Dimana Yunho?" Tanya Mrs Kang Hee. Jaejoong menggeleng, ia juga tidak tahu menahu kemana si brengsek di saat situasi seperti ini. _Benar benar memperkeruh suasana_, fikir Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tahu para ilmuwan sudah menemukan sebuah teknologi pelacak manusia?" Nada Mrs. Kang Hee mulai sarkastik, "Handphone,"

Yunho kan anak baru, mana Jaejoong tahu nomor handphonenya. Yunho sendiri tidak pernah mengiriminya sebuah pesan untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu yang biasa ia tanyakan ketika bersama Jaejoong. Jika sudah begini kejadiannya, peraturan _feodal _untuk guru akan berlaku. '_Pasal 1 guru selalu benar, Pasal 2 Jika guru salah kembali ke Pasal 1'_,semua argumen akan sia-sia dan perlawanan hanya akan menyulut api untuk membakar bensin.

"Sekarang tunjukkan padaku apa saja yang sudah kalian diskusikan selama ini"

Jaejoong mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari Mrs Hee. Bingung menghinggapi kepalanya yang tertutup rambut hitam pendek itu. Mrs Hee mulai memandangi Jaejoong dengan curiga. Jaejoong memang sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Yunho, memang. Namun, Tuhan masih belum mengizinkan ide lewat didepan mata mereka. Lalu, apa boleh buat? Jujur bukanlah hal yang tepat.

Mrs Hee mencium gelagat aneh Jaejoong, jari jarinya yang lentik kini berpindah memijit pelan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri. "Lihat dirimu! Muda, sehat, memiliki ambisi yang tinggi! Kenapa orang orang muda seperti kalian malah suka memubazirkan waktu yang ada?! Mau tunggu tua dulu baru sadar?! Hmm?!"

Jaejoong semakin merunduk dalam diam, tertohok kata-kata Mrs. Hee. Dengan decakan pelan, Mrs Hee berdiri dari kursinya kini tangan kirinya menempel di pinggang diiringi dengan telunjuk tangan kanan yang mulai mengacung kepada Jaejoong. "Mulai BESOK saya akan mengawasi latihan KALIAN, jika KALIAN tidak menghasilkan APAPUN yang membuat saya puas, maka jangan berharap ada kata LULUS dalam ijazah KALIAN BERDUA, mengerti?!"

Jaejoong memandang Mrs Hee dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Tidak ada sanggahan saya rasa cukup" dengan berakhirnya kata penutupan Mrs Hee melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesenian tersebut, meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan sejuta sanggahan yang ingin sekali ia lontarkan.

'_Benar-benar apes' _Batin Jaejoong sambil berjalan gontai ke arah kursi yang beberapa saat lalu diduduki oleh Mrs. Hee. Hal itu bukanlah ancaman belaka, ia tahu watak Mrs Hee dengan baik. Dunia memang terkadang tidak adil, dengan satu nilai pelajaran yang tidak lulus maka akan menghancurkan kehidupan sekolah Jaejoong selama tiga tahun dalam beberapa saat. Kiamat benar-benar sudah dekat.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kesenian yang masih menjeblak terbuka. Dadanya sesak mengingat perkataan Mrs Hee yang masih berdenging di telinganya. Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya yang sedang nganggur, dengan gemas ditariknya rambut pendek hitam itu untuk mengurangi rasa pusing yang datang melanda. Dia butuh istirahat, kejadian hari ini benar-benar terjadi diluar nalarnya.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Seperti gadis yang baru mengenal cinta pertamanya, semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajah langit sore pada kala itu. Beberapa bintang sudah menampakkan kilaunya dalam temaram malam yang mulai mengikis turun. Beberapa pulang beranjak pulang ke peraduan. Namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali dengan pemuda yang kini tengah membuka ruang kesenian.

Yunho, pemuda itu menyadari bahwa ia tak sendirian dalam ruangan itu. Sosok Jaejoong menunggunya didepan piano. Wajahnya terbenam penuh dalam punggung tangannya. Nafasnya yang teratur menandakan ia tengah tertidur nyenyak sekarang. Yunho menghampiri sosok Jaejoong yang tengah terlelap.

Jemari Jaejoong memegang sesuatu kertas yang bertuliskan huruf kapital serta tiga tanda seru.

"DEMI APAPUN, JANGAN BANGUNKAN AKU!"

Yunho menahan tawanya, baru kali ini dia melihat seseorang yang begitu antusias untuk menginap disekolah dengan seragam yang masih lengkap. Hari semakin sore, Jaejoong pun tidak bisa ditinggalkan diruangan besar ini sendirian. Yunho menggeleng pelan dan menggoyangkan bahu Jaejoong.

"Jae-" Tak sempat meneruskan omongannya Jaejoong sudah terbangun.

"Kau mau menginap disini?" Ucapan Yunho terhenti, ada yang aneh dengan gelagat Jaejoong. Tangan kiri Yunho yang tadi digunakannya untuk membangunkan Jaejoong masih digenggam erat oleh pemuda cantik itu.

"Jaejoongie?" Yunho mencoba melambaikan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Jaejoong. Dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong memelintir tangan kiri Yunho kebelakang, kemudian menendang bokongnya. Tak pelak Yunho jatuh tersungkur.

Hal yang paling ditakutkan Yunho terjadi, JAEJOONG KESURUPAN. Tertidur dalam keadaan ruangan kelas yang kosong bukanlah hal yang baik, arwah gentayangan bisa saja masuk kedalam tubuh manusia. Yunho menggeleng lemah, kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk bertemu Jaejoong yang kini tengah menindih badannya dengan lututnya. Tangannya kemudian menggamit kerah seragam Yunho yang kini kancingnya sudah terjatuh entah kemana.

Yunho memperhatikan ekspresi Jaejoong yang kosong. "JAE!" Panggil Yunho berusaha menyadarkan Jaejoong dengan segenap keberaniannya. Yunho tidak suka berhadapan dengan hal klenik. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat orang kerasukan. Jaejoong menggeram kemudian melayangkan tinjunya pada Yunho.

Tipis. Ujung bibir Yunho tergores sebelum ia sempat menghindarinya. Jika saja tinju Jaejoong melayang ke pelipisnya tadi, dijamin gigi Yunho pasti akan ada 2 atau 3 yang copot. Yunho menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegangi bahu Jaejoong dan menggoyangkannya dengan kasar, tidak ada Yunho yang bermanis-manis untuk makhluk ini. "JAE! YAH KIM JAEJOONG SADAR LAH!"

Jaejoong mendorongnya mundur, tersirat perasaan terluka dalam ekspresi wajahnya yang kosong. Yunho yang menyadari hal itu terdiam sejenak. Fikirannya campur aduk sekarang. Praduga baru muncul dalam fikirannya. Mata Jaejoong mulai menutup dan tubuhnya mulai lunglai. Sebelum Jaejoong terbangun dengan _shocking terapy_ karena kepalanya terbentur lantai, Yunho menangkapnya. Membenamkan tubuh pria kurus itu dalam dekapannya. Nafas Jaejoong mulai teratur lagi.

Yunho masih tak percaya dengan keadaan yang baru saja menimpanya. Ujung bibirnya masih berdesing nyeri. Yunho mencoba memegang luka pada bibirnya tadi, terlihat bercak darah mewarnai ujung jarinya. Apakah ini maksud dari _notes_ yang ditulis Jaejoong tadi?

Sosok Jaejoong mulai gusar dalam pelukan Yunho. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya untuk keluar dari tidur sore-yang-menyenangkan dan mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk. Kesadaran Jaejoong kembali seutuhnya. Ia segera menjauhi sosok yang memeluknya itu kemudian memeriksa pakaian dan celananya yang masih utuh. Tersirat perasaan lega menyelimuti hatinya, ia hanya tertidur.

Jaejoong menoleh untuk mendapati Yunho yang kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil tasnya. Sebuah luka menghiasi wajah Yunho. Darah segar masih menghiasi luka lebam di ujung bibirnya itu. Nampaknya itu luka baru, Jaejoong terkesiap "Yunho.."

Nah! ENG ING ENG!

Terima kasih atas sambutannya yg positif untuk membaca cerita nubi yang satu ini ya *big hug*

Masih ada lanjutannya kok, kemungkinan sih panjang (?)

Maaf untuk lama update, keadaan tugas semester ganjil yang tidak memungkinkan untuk update setiap hari *deepbow*

Sekali lagi buat Faskan, Vivi, Twink, Chan, JungJaema dan semua other guest terima kasih sudah mampir :3


	6. Chapter 6 - Yakuza

-Flashback-

_Jaejoong menoleh untuk mendapati Yunho yang kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil tasnya. Sebuah luka menghiasi wajah Yunho. Darah segar masih menghiasi luka lebam di ujung bibirnya itu. Nampaknya itu luka baru, Jaejoong terkesiap "Yunho.." Panggilnya._

**X-Change**

**By : shinsungrin**

**Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

**Genre : Romance**

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik "W Change" karya Matsuba Hiro**_

* * *

Inilah akhirnya, akhir dari semua rahasia yang sedari dulu Jaejoong tutup tutupi. Yunho akan tahu bahwa dia bukanlah remaja yang normal. Ia akan tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah titisan dari buyutnya yang berdarah dingin pembantai manusia. Yunho akan berhenti berteman dengannya. Ia akan.. _menjauhinya_

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang kini tengah tertunduk dengan wajah gusar. Ia menepuk bahu Jaejoong, "Kau tidak mau tidur lagi kan?" Ucap Yunho, tangannya menggosok punggungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Jaejoong berdiri dengan kikuk, kemudian mengambil tasnya yang dari tadi sudah jatuh dari kursi tempat ia tidur.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah meninggalkan bangunan sekolah, namun tak ada kata yang terucap dari lisan mereka berdua. Yunho akhirnya bersiul untuk mengatasi kecanggungan yang kini telah berlangsung. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Yunho yang tengah bersiul menghentikan siulannya untuk menoleh memandangi pemuda cantik dibelakangnya.

"Kau pasti mengacuhkan notes ku" Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba

"Maaf deh, kau sebegitu inginnya menginap disekolah ya? Hehe" Ucap Yunho meledek.

Jaejoong yang jengah dengan ke'cengar-cengiran'annya Yunho akhirnya menggenggam kerah baju seragam milik Yunho. "Kau tidak tahu sedang bermain dengan apa Yunho, kau sudah bosan hidup?" Jaejoong menggoyangkan kerah baju Yunho kemudian melepaskannya dari genggaman. Yunho merapikan kerah bajunya agar nyaman kembali.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan, apa yang tidak ku ketahui Jae"

Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Kenapa? Sebelumnya tidak ada yang tahu kebiasaan buruk milik Jaejoong. Haruskah ia mengakui bahwa telah hidup pribadi lain dalam dirinya. Pribadi yang hanya terbangun ketika seorang Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri. Yunho hanyalah orang asing yang baru beberapa minggu menjejakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

"Kau tidak akan percaya"

"Jika kau memang tidak ingin menceritakannya, sebaiknya jangan" Ucap Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang.

Haruskah Jaejoong memberitahukannya? Amankah rahasia Jaejoong ini bersama anak baru yang hanya dikenalnya selama 2 minggu itu? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Otaknya memang sudah hampir pecah untuk menyimpan rahasia ini terlalu lama. Jika memang Yunho ingin mengetahuinya, biarlah dia tahu. Lalu bagaimana sikapnya setelah ini? Akankah ia menjauhi Jaejoong karena sebuah _label _negatif dari seorang Yakuza? Siapkah Jaejoong untuk menerima kemungkinan bahwa seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa ia adalah Yakuza?

"Aku seorang Yakuza, Yunho"

Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk buka mulut. Ia tidak peduli dengan efek yang akan ditimbulkan oleh kata-kata itu nanti. Kalau Yunho memang temannya, ia tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini. Jaejoong percaya itu. Namun, apakah Yunho dapat dipercaya? 50:50.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, Jaejoong yang dibelakangnya menyusul. Kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Jaejoong pun meneruskan ceritanya.

"Mungkin ini memang terdengar konyol,"

"Kau tidak konyol, banyak hal yang tidak perlu diketahui Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kakek bilang, aku punya bakat untuk bertarung dan me-"

"Membunuh?" Sambung Yunho. Jaejoong menjengit, dia tidak suka kekerasan. Hidupnya terlalu damai untuk berbagi waktu dengan adu jotos. Lagipula, jika di zaman modern ini kekuatan bukanlah segalanya, yang penting itu strategi.

"Kakek bilang aku harus menjadi ketua klan selanjutnya" Jaejoong menunduk

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya sambil memandang kepala Jaejoong yang bergerak malas. Berharap hipotesisnya akan jawaban Jaejoong benar. "Aku tidak mau" Lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan meninju pelan bahu Jaejoong. "Aku salut pada keteguhanmu, aku jadi semakin menyukaimu"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang samar samar terlihat dalam naungan lampu jalan yang remang. "_apakah ini sebuah pernyataan?_" Batin Jaejoong sambil menggeser tubuhnya perlahan menjauhi Yunho.

Yunho yang merasa ada keanehan dalam bicaranya menyadari hal itu. Dengan panik tangan dan kepalanya sontak menggeleng, "A-anu.. Jangan salah paham.. Maksudku aku bangga dengan keteguhanmu dalam bersikap.. Sungguh"

Yunho berdeham, "Ehm.. Jaejoong-ah, tentang tadi kau menyerangku, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Jaejoong mendekap bahunya yang terkena hembusan angin malam. Terasa sedikit dingin, "Mungkin itu aku yang lain.."

Melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang mendekap tubuhnya, Yunho segera melepaskan jaketnya kemudian menyampirkannya di bahu Jaejoong. Sebuah tindakan yang reflek bagi Yunho. Mata mereka pun bertemu, "Ada pribadi lain dalam diriku, Yunho" Lanjut Jaejoong. Matanya dan mata Yunho bertemu.

"Aku.. membencinya" Ucap Jaejoong memutuskan kontak mata dengan lanjut berjalan. Ada sesuatu dari mata Yunho yang membuatnya tak enak berlama-lama menatapnya. Mata cokelat lelaki yang dibelakangnya itu memancarkan aura intimidasi yang kuat. Memutuskan kontak mata merupakan sebuah tindakan preventif sebelum ia mencurahkan semua yang ada dalam hatinya. Jaejoong tak akan membiarkan dirinya terhipnotis dengan mata musang itu.

"Janganlah berfikir dari satu sudut pandang saja Jaejoong.." Ucap Yunho

"Mungkin, disatu sisi bakatmu memang membahayakan dan malah merugikan bagi orang lain" Yunho berhenti dan menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun berhenti untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho kelak. "Namun, disisi lain, bakatmu itu adalah sebuah anugerah yang dapat melindungimu bahkan melindungi orang-orang disekitarmu.. Seperti Yin dan Yang, kehidupan memiliki dua sisi, baik dan buruk. Dari sana kau akan lebih menerima adanya perbedaan dan itu bukanlah sebuah masalah, hanya sisi lain hidup yang perlu dihargai"

Terenyuh, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Darimana datangnya semua kata-kata itu, apakah Yunho menyusunnya sendiri? Apa ia mengutip sebuah buku yang pernah Jaejoong baca? Jaejoong tersenyum, ia meninju dada bidang Yunho yang ada didepannya. Akhirnya, setelah penantian panjang, seorang Kim Jaejoong memiliki seorang teman bukan dari 'kaum'nya. Teman yang akan menerimanya dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan. Teman yang tidak membedakan ras dan gender. Tak peduli maupun kaya ataupun miskin. Kesabarannya berbuah. Kehidupan SMAnya baru akan dimulai setelah ini.

"Terima kasih, Yunho"

Yunho tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi putih rapi yang ada didalamnya. Jaejoong membalas senyumnya, tak lama senyum di wajah Jaejoong memudar. Alisnya berkerut, Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung. _Apakah ini pertanda Jaejoong yang satunya lagi keluar?_

"YAH! KEMANA SAJA KAU TADI? DASAR TUKANG BIKIN ULAH! KAU TAK TAHU MRS HEE MENGOMELI KU?!" Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho dengan tangannya, namun Yunho berhasil melindunginya dengan bahunya. Jaejoong masih melotot ke arahnya. Yunho memandanginya dengan bingung, masih tidak mengerti dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat. Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa. Sisa perjalanan pun di isi oleh permintaan maaf Yunho dan omelan panjang Jaejoong.

.

.

Ruang kesenian tampak begitu hening selepas sekolah. Tak ada alat-alat musik yang berbunyi kecuali langkah kaki Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengitari piano. Mencari sebuah inspirasi untuk mendapatkan lagu yang tepat demi festival sekolah nanti. Lagipula sudah menjadi kewajibannya menampilkan yang terbaik di tahun terakhirnya.

Jaejoong kini menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi depan piano. Tangannya iseng menekan toots-toots piano. Menimbulkan denting yang masih belum menjadi sebuah nada. Jaejoong melirik partitur yang ada di depannya. Timbulah keisengan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Lagu-lagu yang ada di partitur itu tampak seperti baru dikenalnya. Seringkali jemarinya salah menekan notasi yang seharusnya, sehingga ia harus mengulang kembali dari awal.

"Kau salah menekannya, harusnya disini"

Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar disebelah kanan telinganya. Melihat wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, seketika membuatnya diam ditempat.

"Jae-ah? Apa aku menakutimu?" Tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong yang masih terdiam tanpa berusaha melanjutkan lagu yang tengah ia mainkan.

"Ah.. tidak" Akhirnya fikirannya kembali ke tempat asalnya. "Ehm.. Yunho, bisakah kau memainkannya sekali lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung kenapa malah pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang dari wajah Yunho yang tampak bersinar kala itu. Apakah hanya mata Jaejoong saja yang melihatnya bersinar? Jaejoong mengerjap, _aku pasti salah makan tadi pagi._ "Kemarikan tanganmu Jaejoong-ah"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Yunho pun mengambil langkah cepat untuk menggamit tangan kanan Jaejoong yang masih bebas. Menggenggamnya serta mengarahkan untuk menyentuh not-not yang tepat. Posisi Yunho yang berada dibelakang Jaejoong, membuat dada bidang Yunho menyentuh punggung Jaejoong yang ada didepannya. Hembusan nafas Yunho kadang menyapu tengkuk Jaejoong membuat pria cantik didepannya merinding disko. Untunglah tak ada orang kurang kerjaan yang masuk ruang kesenian jam segini. Kalau ada, Jaejoong bisa pingsan dengan mata terbuka saking malunya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang menghangat agar Yunho tak bisa melihatnya gugup.

"Coba mainkan lagu itu lagi untukku Jaejoong-ah" Bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, membuat jantung pemuda kurus didepannya hampir berhenti.

Jaejoong memainkan lagu itu kembali. Entah kenapa sekarang tangannya sudah terbiasa akan irama lagu yang berirama sendu itu. Nadanya sarat akan sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam. Tenang, namun sarat akan cinta. Membuatnya menjadi sangat manis untuk didengar. Jaejoong tengah menghayati lagu yang ia mainkan ketika Yunho mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang kekar di pinggang Jaejoong yang ramping. Hembusan nafas Yunho di tengkuk Jaejoong pun makin terasa karena pemuda itu tengah menciumi lehernya.

"_Please go out with me, Kim Jaejoong"_

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya untuk menemui dirinya tengah dipandangi oleh tiga paman yang biasa membangunkannya ketika pagi. Hal ini pasti salah, jangan jangan Jaejoong pingsan sampe pagi gara-gara pernyataan Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Muda Kim? Anda sudah bangun?" Tanya paman Ishida memastikan. Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya maish terengah, jantung dan otaknya terasa belum bekerja sama dengan baik. Nafasnya masih bergerak tak beraturan.

"06.00 pagi..?" Ucap paman Lee melongok jam silver ditangannya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega. Cuma mimpi. Namun terasa begitu nyata. Jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan. Jaejoong menangkupkan wajahnya kedalam telapak tangannya sambil menggeram frustasi. Dari sekian banyaknya wanita di dunia ini, _Kenapa harus dia sih? _Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

Ketiga paman masih memandangi Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung, Jaejoong merasa dirinya sedang diawasi oleh ketiga pamannya itu. "Paman kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tumben" Ucap Paman Ishida tersenyum. Seperti virus yang menular, kedua pamannya yang lain ikutan nyengir kuda.

"Tumben apaan lagi?" Bisik Jaejoong tidak mengerti tentang situasi yang tengah terjadi diantaranya dan ketiga pamannya itu.

"Biasanya kami sudah memar karena membangunkan Tuan Muda," Paman Lee memperjelas kalimat menggantung yang diucapkan paman Ishida.

Mata Jaejoong membulat, senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya sebelum digantikan oleh tawa puas yang terlontar dari lisan Jaejoong. Ia merangkul ketiga pamannya, mereka pun tertawa bersama. Akhirnya, pagi yang ditunggu Tuan Muda Kim untuk dapat bangun dengan normal datang. Mimpi Yunho pun terlupakan seiring euforia bangun dengan normal Jaejoong memenuhi hati dan fikirannya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Eaa.. bersumbang :D hahaha

Gimana? Gimana?

-Reply-

Akiramia : maaf belum bisa mewujudkan requestmu T_T maaci udah review {}

Kim Ana : Maaci

Thanks To :

All guest yang baca cerita ini *big hug*

Maaf ya kalo suka typo typo, maklum penyakit :p hehehe

Gomawo :D


End file.
